


The amulet

by Imalas Nocab (ShakilA_ONealA)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sad, cas cries, castiel mourning, like seriously don’t read if you do want to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakilA_ONealA/pseuds/Imalas%20Nocab
Summary: This isn’t set anywhere specifically in the time line, but I kinda envisioned it as and alternate ending to season 5 in which the boys both agree too Michael and Lucy in exchange for Adams freedom and Cas’s life.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	The amulet

The world was so different, so empty. The air smelled of ash, no humans would go in the open. Salt had replaced Gold. But we aren’t looking at the world, we’re looking closer to the state of Kansas, to the town of Lawrence, to a small nameless house or where a house once stood. Now there’s a pile of rubble, and hanging of of an old board is a necklace.   
The necklace’s string is old and starting to fray. The necklace itself is unremarkable, not expensive, not fancy, not unique; but it is loved. The amulet is smooth from years of rubbing, and somehow looked incredible sad as if it were mourning. It made no sense but still seemed more valuable than even salt.  
Although someone passing would never notice it, that necklace means something important. Of those who know of it, only two respect what it represents. Only one comes to visit it. A man in a trench coat who comes often kneels near it and cries. This necklace represents something no one else wants to remember.   
It is a grave. Most would say a grave of the destroyers of the world. But two men know the truth, it makes the final stand of two brothers. Two brothers who fought their whole lives, not for fame, not for money, not for happiness, not even because they had hope. They fought to save people, they just worked for the family business. Two boys who tried so hard, who were forced to grow up early. Two soulmates who wouldn’t live without the other. Two men who overcame so much. Two hunters who were only human, who finally broke after they were forced to do too much. Two hero’s who died together trying to protect people who didn’t know they existed, and who hopefully never understand their burden.   
The necklace marks the grave of two men who never got a heaven, earth, hell, or purgatory. A grave where a guardian angel stands guard and cries for his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry writing it. Hope you enjoy it, or at least don’t hate it.


End file.
